The Egyptians Heart
by Ren Moon Night
Summary: Requested by fate (Kingdoms Oathkeeper) A Nile x Hikaru story!
1. Chapter 1

**A special /CLEAN SEX SCENE/ that does not require to be M rated... At least I think :) please tell me though, cuz if not I'll change it :)**

**A request from my best friend. A Nile x Hikaru!**

.

.

.

...The Egyptians Heart...

.

.

.

...Chapter1...

.

.

.

Hikaru sat on Nile's bed, its covers strewn about beneath a pile of dirty clothes. She internally rolled her eyes at the mess; it never seemed to go away no matter how much he cleaned. To be honest though, she didn't mind. His bedroom, despite the clutter and chaos, had a cozy feel to it. The orange hued walls, the Egyptian scrolls plastered haphazardly on the walls; the thick white carpet and sleek black furniture; and the smell of it – like theoutside, like the summer's hot air, like a boy – all thoroughly represented him, and she was more comfortable with him than anyone else.

Her work at the WBBA was just as familiar, just as comfortable, as the room they were in; Nile lying on the comforter, casually tossing a scroll to the other side of the room, then picking up another one. Hikaru was halfheartedly working on the WBBA applications as they talked and laughed.

"So my breeze…" Nile began, catching the scroll and then he turned toward her with a devilish grin on his face.

She barely heard the words he spoke next – that grin was enough to stop her entire world. All she could see at that moment was how damn attractive he was. His brown eyes lighting up as he told the joke, eager to make her laugh. His T-shirt, loose across his built chest, was clinging to his toned body. Even his imperfections – the messy room, the cliché jokes, and the piece of sandy hair standing up from his head– were enough to make her heart beat like crazy. All she could think of was how badly she wanted him.

Unable to contain herself, she got on top of him and straddled his waist, her legs locked on either side of his body. Her sweet, slow kiss cut him off mid-sentence. She kissed him again, and again, until his soft, warm hand lifted her chin to stop her.

"What's this?" Nile asked curiously, another smile forming on his lips. Hikaru smiled back but only answered with another kiss. Longer this time, hungrier even.

Nile was getting into it now too, each kiss harder and more intense than the last. He ran his hands up her face and through her hair, and then worked his way downwards. Hikaru felt a shiver run through her spine as he slipped his hands beneath her tank top and then gently pulled it off, leaving her in only a lacy blue bra. She had picked it out especially to impress him, but she knew now that it was silly – anything she wore would be sexy to him.

Hikaru's heart fluttered as Nile reached back to unclasp her bra. She felt momentarily self-conscious at the exposure, until he pulled her up against his body and kissed her so sweetly, his strong arms wrapped around her. Never breaking the kiss, he sat up and flipped them around so that he was on top now. He kissed her mouth once again, then her neck and her breasts. He paused for a moment to take off his own shirt then reached down to take off her shorts. She felt a rush of adrenaline as he ran his fingers beneath the elastic of her underwear before removing them as well.

Nile's hands and mouth suddenly seemed to be everywhere at once, touching every inch of her naked body. She could feel his breath coming hot and fast. She gasped as his fingers did their work below her waist – moving slowly at first, then faster. She squeezed her eyes shut, squirming against the relentless pace he had set. The pulse between her legs grew stronger and stronger, unbearably so, until he suddenly stopped.

"Don't stop." Hikaru moaned breathlessly. It felt too good for him to stop now. He only kissed her forehead then rolled off her to open the drawer where he kept his condoms.

"Not yet." she said, grabbing his hand and pulling him back to her. She rubbed her hands over the zipper of his white Egyptian pants and pulled them down slowly, then reached down into his boxers to pull out his penis. It sprang up, eager for her touch. She ran her hands over him tentatively at first, until she gained confidence in her ability to touch him, pleasure him. She felt his body tense and she leaned down to kiss him again. His erection felt hot against her stomach.

"How am I doing?" she whispered into his ear.

"Amazing," he whispered back. "_You're_ amazing."

She breathed in the scent of him, feeling herself melt at his words. He then once again reached toward the drawer, and this time Hikaru let him.

"Ready?" he asked after he had slipped the condom on. She simply nodded in reply.

He pulled her legs apart and entered her, moving slowly at first so she could adjust and then faster and faster. She moaned with pleasure. Was there really anything better than feeling Nile inside her? Her nails raked down his back, and she pulled him closer, wrapping her legs around his body, wanting him to go deeper. He grunted with the effort, panting and sweating, until finally he came.

After it was done, they laid together on the bed, his arms wrapped around her.

There was no greater feeling than sex with him. The closeness she'd never had with another human being, the safety of his arms, the knowledge that he loved her and wanted her.  
She could stay in this moment forever.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Nile groaned, throwing an arm over his eyes and shifting as he heard the faint ring of the telephone. It was late Tuesday morning, which meant Hikaru would be off to work therefore the Egyptian saw no reason to set his alarm clock just to prepare himself for a boring day. He rolled over onto his stomach, rubbing his face against the soft pillow and muttering incomprehensible sentences.

He stood up, ruffling his already messy orange hair, hoping to somewhat wake himself up. He made his way over to the telephone, picked it up, mumbling a groggy, "Who is this?" The person on the other end had no time to respond as they weren't even focused on the phone.

"Shut up! I can't even hear myself think!" A faint voice was heard from the other end and Nile sighed. Masamune was bugging Hikaru…again!

"That's no problem! You rarely do that." Gingka replied and Hikaru sighed. "Honey?" She asked, covering the mouthpiece. "Shut up!" She hollered then uncovered it to listen to what her 'baby' had to say.

"- So it's just that." Nile heaved a sigh and then rubbed his head. He pulled a chair out from the table next to him and tilted his head to the side, causing it to emit a small pop. He sighed then rubbed it soothingly.

"Ugh, Nile. I need to stay in your apartment for the next week." Hikaru blurted out, feeling shy. Nile chuckled. "My room is your room." He stated, a smile clear in his voice.

**So Fatema? (Kingdoms oathkeeper) what'd I tell ya? I totally impressed ya! So do ya like? Please review!**

**Love y'all!**

**Chapter 2... Coming soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

Thank You for the best reviews!.

Here is the second chapter, Have fun.

.

.

.

...The Egyptian's Heart...

.

.

.

...Chapter 2...

.

.

.

He lay on his bed on his side, his silk sheets slightly covering his lower half. His skin was tanned from the beach and his hair still dripping wet from the shower he had just taken. Beads of sweat were forming on his smooth skin and when he moved, his muscles tensed, letting the sweat roll down to his orange sheets. I blushed when he noticed me staring at his body. His huge green eyes were squinted with a smile and one of his eyebrows was arched, urging me to join him. His head was propped up by his hand roughly buried into his messy brown and orange hair.

"You look nervous." his voice was rusty. I sat two meters across from him on his old white steel chair, legs glued together with my hands placed neatly in fists on my knees. My posture was straight and I was biting my lip. I could tell how awkward I looked but I couldn't control my nerves. My leg started to shake. I planned to sit there forever, to not leave this chair, never let my feet move, but the way he looked at me...

He all of a sudden looked beautiful. He sat up on the bed, his muscles tensing as he rose. He held out his arms and urged me to come to him. I knew right then I was ready. I slowly rose off the chair and fit safely into his grasp. I lifted my legs to part over his half-naked body, the only thing between us was his orange sheet and my clothes.

He buried his face in the crook of my neck and kissed me softly, delicately. I let out a small moan as he sucked at my skin, I'd most likely get a hickey soon. His eyes fluttered open and he looked into my eyes. I blushed again as a smirk crept up onto his face.

Suddenly his hands were around my waist as he lifted his hands up under my shirt across my skin to lift my t shirt off. He then swiftly threw me around to lie on the bed and once again he kissed my neck. This time he kissed hungrily, passionately, I trembled and goose bumps rose on my skin. He descended down my body, kissing me from my lips to my belly button. He carefully took off my bra and then threw it across the room. I let out a giggle as it hit the wall. His warm hands clasped my naked breasts and he rubbed them and he continued kissing every part of my body.

He watched me intently as he entered me; it was like he was the nervous one now. I watched his face as he screwed it up every now and then to release vicious pleasure. He started to move in me faster and stronger, gripping my hips and my breast at the same time. He lifted me so we were in a sitting position and I continued to ride him. Our breathing was fast and vicious; we breathed into each other's ears as we both started to perspire. A rush of pure pleasure started to rise from the pit of my stomach to the tip of my fingers making me scream with pleasure. He opened his eyes to watch me orgasm. He started to go faster and faster into me, making me sweat and moan. He let out a moan and his muscles started to shake. I kissed his neck as he came inside of me. I held onto him as his muscles tensed and trembled.

We both fell to the bed holding tightly to one another. Our breathing was rapid and our bodies were covered with a layer of sweat. He kissed my head. "I love you." is all he said as he fell asleep on my trembling body.

XxXxXxXxX

As I opened my eyes, they fell upon the alarm clock that was going off hysterically. Nile shifted to his other side, draping his arm across his eyes, hoping to get a few more minutes of blissful sleep.

The curtains were slightly open, letting in the light of dusk enter our room, creating a blue scene.

I smiled to myself as I remembered why I had asked to stay here in the first place.

_'I'm sorry.' Ryo's short response was heard as he exited the WBBA office. I sighed to my self._

_"Director, I can't." I replied to no one in particular. I ran my hand across my face, rubbing it soothingly and counting to ten, hoping my nerves will ease._

_I pulled up the document and scanned through it._

_**"As we will be staying in Metal Bey City, we need an apartment- or home of some sort- to do our job. Please have it ready for a week. If you wish to make the deal, then contact us ASAP.**_

_**Yours truly, Gaming Industrials Corporation."**_

_'It's not fair, they should stay in his home!' I thought to myself. I sent the 'unpleasant' document to the spam, hoping to never see it again._

_Now…Where to stay? As I already know, there won't be any renting. The manger would never approve of a week stay and all the places I want to go are taken._

_Gingka is with Madoka…Probably getting it down like she always does. Benkei...He doesn't have a place. Kenta still lives with his parents. Yuu…Come to think of it, where was Yuu?_

_'No need to think.' I thought, pulling my phone out. I saw a small message blinking, catching my eyes. I opened it to see a message from my best friend._

_'Hey! I miss ya so much! Let's meet at the coffee shop near the mall at four thirty. See ya there!'_

_I smiled to myself. Madoka was like the sister i never had. She was the only other girl in Japan that knew me well._

_'Well…how about Kyoya? Wait, no! Why not Nile?" I asked myself, letting go of the mouse and heading to the phone on the wall. Once I dialed his number, the door opened to reveal Masamune and Gingka._

_'-And then my Pegasus hit it straight in the fusion wheel, releasing a big puff of air that made my scarf fly away.' Gingka explained to a busy Masamune, who was scribbling stuff on a sheet of paper in his hands._

_"Shut up! I can't even hear myself think!" Masamune complained, tapping Hikaru on the shoulder._

_"That's no problem! You rarely do that." Gingka replied and Hikaru sighed. "Honey?" She asked, covering the mouth piece. "Shut up!" She hollered then uncovered it to listen to what her 'baby' had to say._

_"- So it's just that." Nile heaved a sigh. I heard a small pop from the other line. Not wanting to take more time, I blurted out, "can I stay with you for a week?" Nile chuckled and replied._

_"My room's your room."_

I absentmindedly draped my arm around Nile, earning a groan.

"Nile, I can't sleep." I whined and Nile smiled in his sleep. He pulled me closer, tucking the covers more securely around us. He then nuzzled his head between my neck and head.

After that, sleep came to me easily. Without further ado, I fell into a dreamless slumber.

And that's chapter 2! Well? The story is going to be more than five I can assure you that Fatema :)) it is, after all, for you =P so keep reading and reviewing!

Chapter 3... Coming soon!


End file.
